


People

by InsightfulWolf (Larkawolfgirl)



Series: Poetry [20]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Early Work, Gen, Haiku, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-07-24 09:39:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7503384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larkawolfgirl/pseuds/InsightfulWolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What is it I hate?</p>
            </blockquote>





	People

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for class. It's nothing special at all.

I do hate those who

Don’t understand things at all

And hate in return


End file.
